The Email & The Best Friend
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "Right and then, the tears that the Camp Rock starlet had been holding were dropping down her cheeks like raindrops in a dangerous storm. She rapidly ran to her best friend and as she was in her arms, she broke down, crying uncontrollably." Demi&Miley.


Another post? yup. But just a one shot of Demi & Miley's friendship. There's also a slight Kanielle, Jemi, and Niley in there. So Yup.

Just a** one shot**.

.

* * *

She looked at the screen, her eyes that were filled with water about to burst bore on the sight in front of her. Re-reading the sentences, the email that was sent to her just this morning caused her heart to break into millions of pieces. The hurtful words just broke her down, triggering depression and sadness in her vein, pumping all over her now helpless body.

She sighs and finally logged out of her account. Everyone around her including her mother, her boyfriend, and friends watched her intently, wondering how she would take it. However, as she looked at each one of them, her expression was blank, though the tears are slowly trickling down. Immediately, her boyfriend pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her body. She held on to him, but her facial features were still the same. Pulling away after just a couple of minutes, she smiled weakly, a façade on her face, hiding her true emotion.

"I'm hungry," she said softly, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's eat before all the press stuff happens."

With her hands, she wipes the tear marks on her cheeks and gave them a small grin once again. She then walk towards the hotel bed and grabbed her purse. Everyone followed her action and strolled to the door, waiting for every person to go outside the room.

While everyone had pass the door, the black-haired girl who just stated she was hungry excused herself for a moment and asked if she could meet them outside the hotel. She explained how she needed to go to the bathroom first. Reluctantly, her friends and family agreed and gave a synchronized single nod.

As everyone left and she was left in the room, she went back and turned on her laptop. She accessed the email account and clicked on the said email. Not wanting to re-read it again, she just pressed the forward button and sent it to another person's email. Once it was sent, she got up and headed for the door.

Two families and a few friends sat on a long table in New York City eating breakfast. The _Sonny with a Chance_ actress sat on her chair and had not said one word. Her eyes stared only on her food and at times, into space. Her boyfriend, the middle brother of the famous brother trio held her hand, squeezing it from time to time just to let her know that he is there for her. Every squeeze, she would glance at him and gave him a weak grin and a slight nod.

No one has ever seen her affected like this ever before including her mother. She had distanced herself from anyone and put a false image that she was okay when everybody knows that she was not.

After a while, she excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Getting up from her seat, one of her best friend followed her. He got up from his seat and waited for her to finish in the bathroom before talking to her.

"Dems," he said almost pleading.

"I'm okay Nick," she informed him.

He shook his head before replying. "I know you're not. Everyone knows you're not. Please, stop pretending. If you want anyone to talk to or just to let you cry on their shoulder, I as well as everybody else, especially Joe will automatically be there for you."

She nodded her head and placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Thanks, but there's no need," she answered before walking away and leaving him disappointed that he was not able to help with the situation.

.

She was now at her dressing room getting ready for the press. The hairstylist curling her hair while she sat there staring at herself. On the side was her mom, feeling sorry for her child and at the same time, holding in her tears. She didn't deserve to be hated like that. As she read the email that was sent to her daughter, she was devastated. It felt like someone had stabbed her heart so many times.

The mother decided to walk and stand next to her child. She reached for her daughter's hand and held it gently. The girl looked at her parent and gave a wide smile, though fake.

"I'm fine," she said once again.

Throughout the day, the singer/actress kept her emotion bottled up in her heart. Faking every smile, joke, and laugh, she couldn't wait till she could finally lay down on her bed and just sleep. She was tired and not only because of the busy schedule. But also, she was exhausted emotionally. She wondered how long it will go till she breaks down. Hoping that will never happen, she once again grinned at the reporter in front of her.

Finally, everything was done. They were okay to go back to the hotel and rest. In the car, everyone was talking to themselves. She was sitting on the back in the middle of her best friend and boyfriend. Never saying a word, she just stared at the front. Once or twice every few minutes, her boyfriend would occasionally glance at her to see if she was okay. Feeling sorry for closing out on him, she placed her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers together. He then smiled as he gave a small sigh before leaning his head on hers.

They got to the hotel and while everyone walked towards their respective room across and right next to one another, a surprise expression fell upon their face as they see a curly-haired brunette sitting on the ground, waiting. Hearing footsteps and noises, she looks up at them and quickly saw the girl she had came to New York for. She immediately stood up and faced the group of people.

"Dems," she said calmly.

Right and then, the tears that the _Camp Rock_ starlet had been holding was dropping down her cheeks like_ raindrops in a dangerous storm_. She rapidly ran to her best friend and as she was in her arms, she broke down, crying uncontrollably. The broken-hearted girl's knees collapse and both girls were kneeling on the hallway, one trying to soothe the crying girl, while the other sobbed.

This has been the first time since the email that they had saw the black-haired girl to break down. She was distraught and finally was not able to hold on to the pain she was feeling.

"Shhhh," Miley said softly while holding Demi and letting her cry onto her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. **I'm right here.**"

The _Get Back_ singer let multiply tears trickle down her eyes as most of the people went back to their room, leaving her and her best friend and a couple more people to stay in the hallway.

Minutes pass and they were able to get her into her room. She lay down on the hotel bed with her _Nighthawk_ right beside her and her boyfriend and his brother sat on the edge of the bed and their body facing the two.

"Come on _Dragon_," the best friend stated. "It's not worth crying for. What she sent you was absolutely false. Plus, maybe she was just mad at something and took it out on you. I don't think she even believed that."

"She meant it," the girl retorted.

"How do you know?" the brunette asked back. "Come on. Stop this moping around. I'm thinking you have popcorn and chocolate stash in your suitcase somewhere, hidden so no one would know you're secret food…"

"It's NOT a secret now," the black-haired girl stated while playfully glaring at her friend.

Miley just smiled innocently while the brothers chuckled.

"My bad," she said.

Everyone laughed including the girl who was crying. With that, the _Hannah Montana _star stood up as well as the two siblings. The older brother of the two siblings went next to his girlfriend, pulling her into him, wrapping his arm on her shoulder.

"Do you guys want red bull or diet coke?" asked the curly-headed boy.

In unison, the three friends answered, "Diet coke please."

He laughs as he shook his head, making his curls jump and move around. A few minutes later, he went back to the room smelling the popcorn and the sodas on his arms. The sight he saw when walking back in made him plaster a wide grin. On the left side of the bed was his brother, Joe; next to him was Demi, then, Miley. But, what surprised him were his older brother and his wife sitting on the couch on the side of the bed, Kevin's arms wrap around her and Danielle leaning over to him.

"Glad I bought the whole box of soda," he stated as he passed around the soda cans before taking a sit on the ground. At first he was thinking of lying down on the bed since there was still an extra space on the edge next to his ex, but that would be weird he thought. So he decided to sit somewhere else.

But as he had chosen his place, he heard her say, "What the hell you doing there Nick? I don't have cooties."

He looked at her before getting up from the ground and lay down next to her, leaving a huge space in between them.

Getting irritated, the visitor, the brunette spoke up once again.

"Seriously? It's not like Liam is here to beat you up if you get close to me. Unless you really don't want to, then that's fine with me."

The _Sonny_ actress sat straight up as she heard a familiar name, her eyebrows scrunch up together, displaying her confusion.

"Mi, I thought you and Liam broke up?" she asked wondering. "Please tell me you two didn't get back together, did you?"

The best friend looked at her and smiled.

"No, we didn't Dems," she clarified. "We're over. Friends and that's all."

And with that, the youngest of the brothers immediately scooted himself closer to the girl he once called his making everyone in the room chuckle at his action.

"What?" he asked and shrugging his shoulder. "I just didn't want any awkwardness."

"Sure…" the _Can't Be Tamed_ singer teased causing everyone to laugh once again.

After the laughter had died down, Joe pressed the play button and they all stared at the TV, watching the two best friends' favorite movie, Step Brothers.

While the movie played, Demetria glanced at her best friend lying in the same bed. Miley noticed and smiled at her. She smiled back and whispered to her, "Thanks. I'm kind of glad the email was sent."

The brunette contorted her face to show she was confused.

"Because if she didn't send it, I wouldn't have gotten to see who my true friends really are," she continued. "_Thanks for being there for me, Miles_. I didn't know that when I forwarded you the email, you would come here. You flying all the way from California just to make me feel better is the best thing anyone has ever done to me.** Thank you.**"

The best friend was also glad that her _Dragon_ had trusted her enough to sent her the email. So after the thanks Demi had said to her, she moved in a little to kiss her best friend on her forehead before going back to the same position she was in.

"No need to thank me," Miley stated. "You're one of my best friend and I would do anything for you to be okay."

A tear drop down the _Get Back_ singer's face once again. But this time, it wasn't because of sadness. This time, the reason was because** she was happy**. She was glad that though the day was gloomy at first, it ended beautifully. Having her closest friends she has in this hard industry was amazing. At this moment, she knew who she can count on to always be there and she couldn't be any more fortunate, she thought. She smiled a wide grin before looking back at the screen.

* * *

.

It's really confusing and weird. I had an idea and typed it down. It's not the best but it will do.

I really like Demi&Miley's (MeMi) being friends. I think they're awesome together. Plus, out of all the Disney people now, they're my top 2.

&& to all Jemi, Kanielle, and Niley fan, oh & even Nemi (but friendly Nemi, not romantic), there are things in there for you guys.

**Review is truly appreciated. thanks. :)**


End file.
